tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Connor Retriever
Connor Retriever a.k.a. Agent C is one of the 3 main characters of T.U.F.F. Puppies. He, along with Dudley Puppy and Seth Puppywell fight Quintin Matheni whenever he tries to take revenge on Petropolis. Early Life As a toddler, Connor had many toys and watched Poppyseed Avenue (a parody of Sesame Street and a reference to Poppyseed Avenue from FOP). His mom, Mrs. Retriever signed him up for a T-Ball team when he was slightly older. Then he got on a baseball team and was a good player. He won 35 different trophies. Mr. Retriever took him out to many ball games and they would catch a foul ball often. Connor was very excellent in school and got Straight A's. He also was in martial arts for a few years and became a black belt. In middle school, Connor still got Straight A's. In high school, Connor quit being on the baseball team and signed up for a Basketball team in high school (like Seth). Connor won many points for his team and became the best player. He also got a university degree at Petroplois University. Connor got his driver's license and drove a lot. He went on trips a lot, some without his car. He thought about working at the Petropolis Museum, but found out there was an open job at T.U.F.F. In fact, two. He got there in time and right before Seth. They instantly became friends and have been deafeating Quintin Matheni along with Dudley Puppy ever since then. Character Connor Retriever treats Dudley and Seth as if they were his brothers. He is always on top of things and is a Comedian sometimes, along with Seth. Connor brags once in a while, but Seth brags a little more but Connor isn't bothered by this. He still knows his basketball skills and challenge anyone to a basketball game and win 80% of the time. The only person that could beat him is Seth Puppywell and a few proffesional basketball players. If he wins, he doesn't seem to gloat, like Seth. Overall, Connor is a good guy and a good partner. Description Connor is a golden retriever that wears a dark blue T-shirt and gray jeans. He is slightly taller than Dudley and Seth and is 5'6. His tail usually wags because he is usually happy. His teeth are white since he brushes his teeth and are usually described as "the cleanest teeth in all of T.U.F.F." Connor's smile shines and can blind someone if they look at it for 10 seconds but usually he saves his blinding smile for another time. His normal smile is not blinding but everyone can still see how clean his teeth are. Connor is one of the 3 children that Mrs. Retriever gave birth to. Connor is the "most golden" of the 3. Lisa is second and Joseph is last. Relationships Seth Puppywell Main Article: Seth-Connor Friendship Connor and Seth are best friends and they are partners along with Dudley. They each share a lot in common and their friendship is like a lock that cannot be broken. They each started their first day of T.U.F.F. on the same day which is coincidental. Dudley Puppy Connor and Dudley are friends and good partners. They never seem to fight and often tell jokes to each other. Other Connor likes respectful people and despises horrid people. He is a black belt in Karate so nobody wants to mess with him. Backround All Right! Cartoons In All Right! Cartoons, Connor was seen on the first day of his T.U.F.F. career with Seth. They both started on the same day. He used his Martial Arts skills to destroy Quintin Matheni's weapons and still in the main series. In "Are You Ready to Lose?", his basketball skills were put to the test. Seasons 1-5 Connor Retriever continues crime fighting along with his two partners. Trivia *His name is a reference to Connor Seesponges from Fairly OddSeesponges, which is a show on Fairly Odd Fanon Wiki. They both share a lot in common. *Connor was into the'' Puppy Bond series ''when he was slightly younger. *He has an assistant named Isabella Fibonacci who is a scientist like Keswick. *Connor Retriever will be married to Jennifer Catstriever in the future and will have three kids named Thor, Jacob, and Malia. See Also *Quintin Matheni Category:Characters